Healing Through Ice Cream
by alyssialui
Summary: Hermione finds out Ron has been cheating on her with Lavender and calls up Luna to vent. One-shot.


_A/N: Hermione finds out Ron has been cheating on her with Lavender and calls up Luna to vent. Don't ask why she didn't call Ginny. She wanted to call Luna. RxR. FxF._

_Submission for:_

_**The Movie Quotes Competition**__**: **__"I am enjoying a relationship with two men simultaneously, one named Ben and one named Jerry"- Bridget Jones Diary- The Edge of Reason. Prompts - Luna, muggle, Ben and Jerry's, sleepover, Hermione, phone_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

Luna had been sitting her room working on her latest drawing of a fantastic battle between a brave knight and a fire-breathing dragon. After she finished the sketch, she would probably use her coloured pencils to make it look better. Maybe she would even paint over her bedroom wall.

The phone on her bed rang just as she was trying to get the brave knight's hair properly coiffed. Hermione had convinced her and Ginny to buy the muggle device and Luna had fallen in love. They were much faster than owls and had all these cool things on them. Absent-mindedly, she put the phone to her ear, her pencil moving smoothly over the paper.

"LUNA!" the person on the other end of the phone shrieked, Luna's pencil skittering over the page, a jagged line in its wake.

"Hermione?" Luna asked as she grabbed her eraser, rubbing furiously at the scar on her page. Maybe she could still salvage it instead of starting from scratch.

"Luna, you won't believe what happened?" Hermione asked, her voice breaking on the phone.

Luna placed her sketchbook and her equipment down beside her. Hermione was her good friend and she was always strong, always smiling, and very level-headed. It was odd to hear her so hysterical on the phone.

"What happened? Are you hurt?" Luna asked worriedly.

"Only my heart, Luna! I stopped by Ron's after school and I found him there with that slag, Lavender. She was wearing one of his shirts and everything, or should I say nothing," Hermione sobbed.

Luna nodded, though Hermione wouldn't see. Luna knew Lavender, and that she was a slag. But she had also seen how Ron would look at Lavender. She had hoped nothing would come of it, she didn't want to worry Hermione if nothing developed, but it seemed something had behind closed doors.

"I mean how can he just do that to me, Luna! We've been together for 3 years! And he cheats on me with Lavender. She wears too much makeup, she did something to her nose and boobs, and she's as dumb as a post," Hermione said bitterly.

That was true as well. Lavender was definitely worse than Hermione. Anyone would be lucky to have Hermione, but Ron hadn't seen that.

Luna let Hermione rant for awhile, knowing that her input wasn't as important as allowing Hermione to get all her anger and sadness out. Once there seemed to be a break in her words, Luna asked, "So what are you going to do now? Are you going to break up with him."

"That's a done deal. I did it right after I saw the two of them there. I've moved on. I am enjoying a relationship with two men simultaneously, one named Ben and one named Jerry," Hermione said as she hugged the tub of Cake Batter flavoured Ben and Jerry's to her chest.

"Ben and Jerry?" Luna asked. Hermione had found two new guys in the same day?

Hermione laughed, "It's a brand of ice cream made by two muggles."

Luna laughed as Hermione tried to make light of the situation. It meant that she was starting to heal. Then Luna had an idea. "You know what you need?" Luna said. "A sleepover!"

Hermione voice lit up. "Yes! Yes! I'll call Ginny! I got a tub of Ben and Jerry's for you guys too!"

And that's why Luna, Ginny and Hermione were all knocked out on Hermione's bed within the next few hours. After Ginny vowing to have a 'talk' with her brother, listing all the horrible qualities of men, damning them to hell and then talking about cute ones that Hermione should totally ask out, they were all knackered out, a half-eaten tub of Cake Batter flavoured Ben and Jerry's melting on Hermione's chest.


End file.
